


Otic

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Otic - Relating to the ear. [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 8





	Otic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hinata is secretly an absolute fiend; change my mind xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Make Out Scene.
> 
> Word of the Day: Otic - Relating to the ear

Hinata had a terrible habit of licking and biting the skin beside her fingernails; as soon as he started spending time with her to look after Kurenai and Mirai it practically slapped him in the face. How he seemed to be the only one who noticed astounded him; honestly; did _no one_ pay attention to _anything_?

Her tongue would come out to taste her finger whenever she placed it against her lip as she lightly pondered something; his eyes seemed to follow the movement even when he didn't want them too.

When she bit the skin and her teeth hit off her fingernail it made a dull 'thunk' sound that seemed to hit on a nerve directly in his skull at the same time.

Sometimes she simply just played with the skin, having her teeth graze it but not actually put any pressure on it; she seemed to do that one most when she was thinking deeply about something. His nerves freezing at that one, like they were waiting for the incoming 'thunk'.

And every single one of those movements drove him _insane_.

"That should be her for a few hou-hours now," Hinata announced as soon as she closed the door to Mirai's room after putting the toddler down for a nap.

She raised her finger to her lip as she stared at him, and when he saw that delightful pink tongue peak out to flick against her finger's skin he grabbed her hand suddenly making her jump.

"What a drag; stop that."

"Shi-Shika?"

Now that her hand was held captive her tongue came out to lick her bottom lip instead. He felt his grip on her hand involuntarily tighten.

"I'm serious Hinata; stop it."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "St-stop wh-what?"

Her tongue ran along her teeth this time; was she doing that on purpose just to mess with him? Or did she really not know she was doing it?

His free hand came up to hold her jaw in a firm grip and he heard and saw her gasp.

"Your tongue seems to have a mind of its own," her face exploded red at that. "And it's distracting; I'll give you something else to lick if you don't stop it."

She took a sharp inhale at that.

He forced himself to drop both her hand and her jaw and make a beeline for the living room before he did something he would surely regret later.

"'Give you something else to lick'. What a drag; what am I? Insane?" He whispered to himself, cursing his own stupidity as he sunk into the sofa, if she had been Ino or Sakura she would have punched him for sure.

He heard her enter the living room a few minutes later and he quickly grabbed a book from beside him and opened it at a random page doing his best to look bored.

She was suddenly in his lap making him actually drop the book he was pretending to read.

"Hinata I-" he cut himself off when the purple haired girl made a lick of his ear.

"I thou-thought you were going to give me som-something else to li-lick Shika?"

" _Hinata_ ," the Nara spoke through gritted teeth as his hands went to her hips; but to pull her away or bring her closer even he wasn't sure.

As quickly as wicked, temptress Hinata appeared, the normal, timid Hinata reappeared.

"Is-is this o-okay?" She pulled back; face rose red and nerve lost. "I-I mean I-"

His hands decided for him as they tightened and dragged her to sit more securely in his lap and he found himself placing a gentle kiss at the bottom of her neck; he pulled back to flash her a half smirk to silently convey he was _very_ okay with it.

A relieved smile later her sinful tongue made a lick of her top lip before she leaned her hands on his shoulders and gave the shell of his ear another, this time longer, lick; making him hiss.

Her tongue made a path down the shell of his ear straight to his earlobe, where her tongue came out further to swirl around the metal ball of his earring sending tingles down his spine and his breath come out in pants.

With her mouth and tongue happily playing with his ear it left his mouth free to toy with whatever he could bring to it. He lifted her hand by a firm grip on her wrist and, almost mocking himself with the same movement she did to rile him up so bad, he placed kisses and small bites to each finger in turn, working his way down the inner side of her hand, biting her thumb too as he passed it, to sink his teeth into the flesh of her wrist; the gasp she released right into his ear made his breath hitch and his hips roll upwards; only resulting in her whining directly in his ear that time.

His hands hitched in their movements to unzip her jumper when she actually pushed her tongue into his ear canal on its path back up his ear.

The shadow user pulled her sweater and top aside to place a bite to her shoulder and she bit the tip of his ear in retaliation.

The door unlocking made both of them freeze.

At the door actually opening Hinata flung herself to the other side of the sofa and Shikamaru pulled his legs up to sit awkwardly but he needed to hide how hard he was.

"Hi dutiful Godparents!" Kurenai greeted setting some plastic bags on the small living room table.

"You-you're back early!" Hinata almost cried; he exchanged a panicked look with her before they both looked at the genjutsu user again.

"Well Yugao got called for a mission so I just headed home," the red eyed woman explained with a smile, ignoring, or oblivious to, the tense feeling in the room. "You guys want something to eat?"

"Ye-yes!" Hinata clapped her hands together before jumping up from the sofa. "I'll help yo-you make it!"

When the Hyuga practically pulled Kurenai out of the room with her; Shikamaru outright collapsed on the sofa and dragged both his hands down his face.

It only occurred to him when he got home that he had _made out_ with Hinata but never actually _kissed_ her.

He would fix that as soon as he could.


End file.
